Users of waste pails/trash receptacles in areas such as a bathroom, kitchen, office, and other areas within a residence or workplace often place trash bags within such trash receptacles to receive the disposal of waste. Users of waste pails often find it unappealing and unslightly to have these bags exposed to outside view once they are secured to the waste pails.
For example, typically, the upper section of the trash bag is exposed near the top opening of the trash receptacle. In other words, the trash bag typically extends over a top rim of the trash receptacle and downwardly over an external surface of an upper portion of the trash receptacle sidewall, creating an eyesore. Additionally, some trash bags cannot be well-secured to the trash receptacle, particularly if the trash receptacle does not include a cover that retains the trash bag to the trash receptacle. Without a retention mechanism, these trash bags may fall entirely within the inner cavity of the trash receptacle, as a result of heavier trash items being placed within the trash bag. The consequences of this could include users continuously placing trash within the trash container but not within the trash bag, which may become very messy and inconvenient for individuals who are tasked with emptying the trash. In other words, the trash receptacle may be soiled by trash items not contained within the trash bag due to a displaced trash bag that becomes unsecured.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.